Prodigy Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Raised IQ = Prodigy has significantly raised levels of cognitive capacity from the get-go. -Code Breaker = Prodigy are natural adepts at recognizing patterns and figuring them out. -Superior Dodge and Parry = A Prodigy's latent precognition powers allows them to anticipate enemy combatants moves even before the enemy decides what to do. This gives Prodigy an advantage when engaged in melee. 2ND DEGREE -Photographic Memory = Prodigy can remember perfectly anything they see, be it written or drawn. -Precognition = Prodigy can know the answer to a basic question by simply wanting too. This requires a check of some kind, and the answer is never that complex. Note that the Prodigy must actually have a question to successfully use this power. 3RD DEGREE -Mathematical Computation = Prodigy can remember and work out huge mathematical problems in their head, with no need for calculator, pen or paper. 4TH DEGREE -Engineering Proficiency = Prodigy can figure out how machines work rather quickly, and can detect any active flaws in their design. 5TH DEGREE -Get Inside Their Heads = Prodigy can read micro-bursts of facial emotions to tell what people are thinking. 6TH DEGREE -Sherlock = Prodigy has superior levels of perception and can pick up even the tiniest of details and put them together in a coherent picture of what happened. 7TH DEGREE -Polyglot = Prodigy can learn a new language at a rapid pace. -Greater Precognition = Upgrade to Precognition, Prodigy can now get a complex answer that goes into detail. 8TH DEGREE -Anticipate Move = Prodigy's mind is like a computer, capable of simulating with authenticity the next 10 minutes into the future. -Overwhelming Logic = The Prodigy can present a supernaturally-backed argument that just completely blows the mind of their hearers, stopping them in their tracks as they wonder as to why they opposed the Prodigy in the first place? 9TH DEGREE -Avid Reader = Prodigy can simply look at a page and instantly read the whole thing, allowing them to finish even a large tome within an hour. 10TH DEGREE -Outstanding Memory = Prodigy can recall perfectly everything she's read, ever. If her personal library were to burn to the ground, she could perfectly rewrite every book from memory alone. 11TH DEGREE -Powerful Intuition = When faced with an unknown factor, a Prodigy's mind posses a powerful sixth sense in determining which direction or choice to make. 12TH DEGREE -Leap Into Mind = Prodigy's mind is so powerful, they can rest their hands on books or computers and the data within will simply leap into their minds. 13TH DEGREE -Superior Precognition = Upgrade to Greater Precognition, the Prodigy now receives complex answers as well as visions or images in their mind of things related to the question and its answer. 14TH DEGREE -Sense Question = Prodigy can sense when someone around them has a question that is important to them or is bothering them for some reason. 15TH DEGREE -Lord of Questions = Prodigy often receives answers to questions others asked or want to ask, Prodigy often has elaborate dreams of answers to complex questions that they think about during the day, Prodigy receives answers simply related to the question they asked.